violettaseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Germán Castillo
Germán Castillo is Violetta Castillo's father. He is a the owner of a huge construction company that does public and private works of a great caliber across the globe. He can be very strict and demanding sometimes. Since the death of his wife, María Saramego, he has overprotected his daughter Violetta, but beneath his rigidity lies a big heart. He loves his daughter more than anything and would do anything to protect her, but sometimes, he protects her way too much and Violetta hates this. He also has feelings for Angie, who happens to be Marías sister and his sister-in-law. During a big part of Season 1, he used to date Jade. In Season 2, now that he knows both Violetta and Angie's secrets, he lets her attend the Studio, but still, he doesn't completely trust her. One time, he even disguised and pretended to be a pianist named Jeremias Castelli so he can work at the Studio and spy and "protect" Violetta. But after all, just when he decided to quit spying in her, Angie caught him and got upset with him, and then she went to France because she couldn't stand Germán's lies anymore. Also, during the first episodes of Season 2, he started dating Esmeralda, but actually, Jade and Matías planned that. Germán is portrayed by Diego Ramos. Personality Germán is a honest and good man with a big heart, but sometimes, he can be very overprotective and too strict, especially when it comes to his daughter, Violetta. He tries to protect her, but he thinks that the best way to do this is to lie to her. He loves working and helping people, and he spends most of his time with Ramallo. Character History 'Season 1' Part 1 At the beginning of the series, Germán was a honest, loyal, and a good person, but also very overprotective. He loves his work, his friends and family, especially his daughter, Violetta. He tried everything not to make her suffer, so he is very overprotective with her, and he used to think the best way to protect her is to lie to her. Part 2 At the end of Season 1, after Violetta ran away from the engagement party, Germán started to become even more overprotective. He heard Violetta singing "Habla Si Puedes" at a charity program, and he thought that he heard María's voice, and wanted to get away from Buenos Aires. However, he let Violetta stay, and they started to get closer to each other. Later on, Germán became a little less protective of Violetta and he started to let her do certain things on her own, and after several arguments, he finally agreed to let her attend the Studio. In episode 78 of season 1, Germán was supposed to get married to Jade, but he stopped the wedding, because he was thinking of Angie. Right after the wedding, he wanted to get away from Buenos Aires and all the lies. He wanted to move to Qatar, but when he heard Violetta singing, he changed his mind. 'Season 2' Part 1 At the beginning of Season 2, Germán let Violetta attend the Studio regularly and seemed like he trust her a little bit more now, but he still tries to "protect her", and he thought the best way to do it is spy on her. He pretended to be a pianist named Jeremias Castelli and got a job as Gregorio's pianist. He also started dating Esmeralda, and later he was about to marry her, but that was just Jade and Matías' plan. Part 2 At the end of Season 2, when Angie caught Germán as Jeremias, she got upset with him and wanted to leave Buenos Aires and all the lies, so she accepted the offer she got to work as a songwriter in France. When Violetta found out, she was heartbroken and then Germán started being even more overprotective. He also wrote a new song called "Soy Mi Mejor Momento" using some of María's notes, but he couldn't finish it and Ramallo "gave" it to Violetta and then, she finished it and performed it with Germán at the final show. 'Season 3' Part 1 In Season 3 he starts liking Priscila Ferro and then sort-of marries her. But he still has some kind of feelings for Angie. Part 2 During the last episodes of season 3, he found out how Priscila was mean to both Violetta and Ludmila. It was also revealed that he has studied on the Studio Sevilla. In the last episode of Violetta he proposed to Angie, and the show ended with that they got married, and he finally found his one true love. Trivia *He knows French. *He doesn't like rice. *He said that the happiest day of his life is the day that Violetta was born. *He is a very overprotective dad. *His wife was María Saramego. *He doesn't like Chinese food. *When he saw that Violetta was sent flowers and said León and her were a couple, he almost had a fit and had trouble breathing. *He calls Beto "Alberto". *In season 1, episode 75 he found out that Angie Carrara was his sister-in-law. *He got very angry when Tomás and León tried to sing a serenade for Violetta in front of their house. *In episode 78 of season 1, he was supposed to get married to Jade. *He found out the truth about Violetta and the Studio in episode 77 of season 1. *His favorite dessert is Tiramisu. *He wrote the song "Soy Mi Mejor Momento" using some of María's notes, and Violetta helped him finish it. *He's been married three times. *He sometimes confuses Francesca and Camila's names. *He disguises as a man called Jeremias so that he can spy on Violetta and see what she is doing at the Studio. *In season 2, he wanted to spy on Violetta, so first he disguised as a popcorn seller, and Esmeralda and Jade also thought that he worked in a Chinese restaurant. * In season 3 episode 80 he got engaged to Angie then he married her. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Violetta Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Friends of Angie Carrara Category:Friends of Lisandro Ramallo Category:Friends of Olga Pena Category:Castillo Family